Parsyl
by Rosie hater
Summary: Two people in separate houses. A boy who's too curious. A girl who doesn't speak. What's a love potion got to do with it?
1. Love Potion

_**Parsyl**_  
Kag x Harry

_**Ch1-**__love potion_

"Hermoine..." a black-haired boy walks up to a girl with curly brown hair.  
"Yes Harry? What's wrong?"  
"You know how Ramilda Vain tried to give me a love potion?"  
"Yes. Ron ended up eating the chocolate she sent you; though I wish I had been there to see his face"  
"well I was wondering... Is it wrong for a guy to give a girl a love potion?" Harry asks hesitantly.  
"Harry!"  
"what?"  
"did you make a love potion?"  
"...I might've..."  
"For who?"  
"...for Kagome..." he mutters.  
"Higurashi!" Hermonie exclaims.  
"Shh! She'll hear you if you're too loud!"  
"Harry! You know there has to be something wrong with her! She's in slytherin!"  
"Well... Maybe she chose to be there like I chose to be in griffondor"  
"the girl never speaks Harry! She just watches people with those haunting eyes..."  
"I can't help it Hermonie, I just... I feel... connected... to her... I can't explain it..."


	2. The Deal

_-Parsyl- _

"…" normal

_**Ch.2**__ –The Deal_

"So you're really gonna do it mate?" A boy with red hair and a frowny face pokes Harry in the arm for the billionth time.

"Yes, Ron."

"Hermione doesn't like it you know."

"I know. She's told me, lots of times. But I can't help but be curious about what this will do, if it'll actually work." Harry soaks a giant strawberry lollipop in a cauldron full of Amortentia. "Hopefully this will work or neutralize instead of backfire."

"You're supposed to be bloody brilliant Harry. Why not just walk up and tell her you're The Chosen One?"

"Malfoy already made a declaration and she ignored him completely. What happens if she does the same to me? I don't want that to happen in front of everyone. At least this way I can observe her reactions from a distance."

"Are you sure she's gonna like a sucker for Valentine's Day? Hell, I just got Hermione chocolate, something every girl likes."

"I figure Malfoy will give her all the chocolate she could eat. I want my gift to stand out. Besides, this is her favorite treat."

"… How do you know that? She doesn't speak!"

"I've seen her with smaller ones."

"Then why didn't you get a small one she could fit in her mouth?"

"This will last longer." Harry pulls the sucker out of the cauldron and wraps it in a small, red mesh-bag with a ribbon. "There, it's perfect."

"You're not gonna write a lovey dovey note to attach?"

"No, she'll know it's from me."

"What are you gonna do? Walk right up to the Slytherin table and hand it to her?" Ron laughs.

"Definitely." Harry smirks at Ron's shocked face.

"You're bloody nuts! You've had too many detentions with Snape!"

"And that's why this is going to work."

"Harry Potter you stop that this instant!" Hermione walks in, slamming her books down on the table. "You get rid of that love potion right now before you're caught!"

"Alright, fine." Harry dumps the cauldron contents down the nearest sink. "There, happy?"

"Content. Is that a Valentine's Day Gift?" Hermione reaches for the lollipop sitting on the table, but Harry quickly pulls that out of your reach. "Since I'm such a good friend, you should let me have my treats early."

"This isn't for you Hermione." Harry shakes his head.

"Is it for Luna?"

"No. I have something else for her."

"Ginny?"

"No. I have something else for her."

"Then who?"

"Kagome." Harry answers flatly.

"Higurashi! I told you to stay away from her Harry! She's not good for you! She's in Slytherin for goodness sake!"

"I don't care Hermione! I would've been in that house had the sorting hat not taken my thoughts into consideration! Just because she's in Malfoy's house doesn't mean she's a bad person! Stop assuming things just because you and pansy hate each other!"

"… Well I'm going to bed before the two of you come up with something stupid to get us all into trouble." She picks up her books and storms off.

"You sure pissed her off mate." Ron shakes his head.

"She wouldn't be so… controlling about other girls if you just told her how you feel Ron."

"… Well see, now that's just not fair mate. I don't want her going loony."

"She wouldn't. She'd be happy. She's nothing at all like that snogging-girl."

"You're right Harry; she has been harsher since that episode…alright fine. If you successfully get Kagome's attention I'll tell Hermione how I feel. Deal?"

"Deal. Shake on it."


	3. The Ultimate Test

_**Ch.3**__ – The Ultimate Test_

This was it, Valentine's Day. Harry had counted down for this. It all came down to this moment. He stared across the great hall to the Slytherin table where Kagome, a girl who never spoke, sat with V-day boxes surrounding her most-likely filled with chocolates. She didn't seem to be opening any; in fact she just kept reading her book as usual. Malfoy walked over and slung his arm over her shoulders, leaning over so their faces were a breath away. Malfoy whispered something in her ear, causing her eyes to slant in his direction before returning to read the next page. This was his chance, so Harry quickly got up, nearly knocking his books over in nervousness as he slowly and deliberately made his way across the mess hall. Malfoy saw him coming, making a face before walking off. Kagome on the other hand, didn't seem to notice. In no time Harry stood before her, hesitantly reaching out to nudge her shoulder. She turned to face him before he had a chance to touch her, her dark eyes mixed with red, the most unusual color mix he had ever seen, meeting his own dark ones.

"I… um… here." He held out his gift towards her. She looked at it for a few seconds before look back up at him. "I… um… I hope you'll accept this… and I hope you like it. Strawberry is your favorite isn't it?" Kagome didn't say anything, as usual, but she kept eye contact while slowly reaching out with her free hand. Harry stood very still while she gently took his gift, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end when her fingers gently brushed against his. "H-Happy Valentine's Day Kagome." He gave her his best smile. There was a small upturn of her lips and he heard something he never thought he'd here.

_-Valentines…-_

The word itself wasn't alarming, it was the language. The soft whisper he had just heard. He knew no one else would hear it, no one else ever did. He looked down at Kagome to find her staring at him intently. Had she heard it? Or was it something different? Harry quickly checked to make sure everyone else was out of earshot before making eye contact with Kagome and whispering. _–A Parsyl is worth a thousand words…-_

She stood up and stepped closer, holding the strawberry lollipop gift in one hand, her book actually closed in the other. _–Happy Valentines… Harry- _And the next thing he knew something cold and wet slid up his cheek.

He was stunned to say the least. He barely missed what happened, but the light mark on his cheek told him he wasn't dreaming. She had licked him. And it was definitely not normal. He had never had contact with a female like that, and definitely wouldn't have this particular interaction with anyone else ever again. She spoke Parsyl, which explained why she didn't usually speak. And to top that off, her tongue was like that of a snake. It was light, cold, forked… it explained why Parsyl was her only language. Her eyes were the most unusual blend even for someone of the wizarding world. Her dark eyes mixed with red, a red that changed from a somewhat dark to a deep red. Her was complexion light and soft, her hair long and black. He had seen these features before, but he couldn't quite remember where. The Malfoy family had paid for her tuition at Hogwarts along with all of her school supplies, Narcissa had personally stayed with Kagome for the first week. It was strange… that was it. Her connection with the Malfoy's, Draco's behavior around her, her unusual features… she was the offspring of Bellatrix Lestrange. And to make matters worse, she's was the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	4. Touch and Go

_**Ch.4**__ –Touch and Go_

With the realization of exactly who her parents were the scar on his head started burning. He immediately went to lift his hand to it, but something cold was in the way. He opened his eyes, having closed them when the familiar pain set in, to meet Kagome's own unique features. Her small, delicate fingers were pressed lightly against the mark left by her father. To his surprise the burning stopped as her fingers glowed a beautiful dark blue, a cooling sensation warding off the pain. _–We are even.-_ He heard her whisper before her and her collected pile of V-day candy vanished.

**-Line-Of-Movement-**

"Found you." Malfoy walks into a special bedroom hidden behind a common room curtain in the Slytherin house. He makes his way over to the giant bed lined with silver drapes, Kagome lays unconscious in the middle of the bed; chocolate boxes litter the place. "How you could eat so much of these sweet things is beyond me." He climbs onto the bed, shoving every box in sight onto the floor. He moves to cover her with a blanket when he notices a stick protruding from her lips. "Kagome… you fell asleep with a sucker in your mouth!" He complains but she doesn't move. He sighs and tries to pry the lollipop out. He finds her snake-like tongue wrapped around the damn thing much to his annoyance. She lets go of it suddenly, causing it to smack into his face, leaving a sticky trail down his nose. "Damn it princess!" She looks up at him with wide, surprised yet amused eyes. "Don't you give me that look! You're in big trouble! Look what you did!" Her tongue slides out a licks the sweet stuff off his face, her eyes immediately dialating after. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He pulls her closer to inspect her face but when an even sweeter scent reaches his nose, he immediately knows the problem. "Where did this sucker come from? Tell me right now!" He nearly screams in panic. She bolts for the door but he tosses her back onto the bed. "You are NOT leaving this room! You're system is full of Amortentia! I can't believe you let someone splice your stupid valentine's candy! Whoever it is you better tell me! I'm gonna rip his head off!" She whines as he continues to hold her to the bed, obviously wanting to find said person. "Although… I could use this opportunity. They did say you were made for me. And it's not odd for purebloods to intermarry in order to keep the line intact." He smirks as he looks down at the girl he has pinned to the bed.


	5. Hidden Objects

_**Ch.5**__ –Hidden Object_

Harry sighs as he sits in the mesh hall with Ron stuffing himself with desserts. "Think you might've overdone that sucker mate, she's probably unconscious if she likes those things as much as you say she does."

"I still can't believe you two idiots are in here!" Hermione slams her stack of books down on the table. "And how dare you give a V-day gift to a _Slytherin_ Harry!"

"She gave me a gift in turn." Harry grins at his friends' shocked faces.

"How dare you accept a gift from a Slytherin!"

"What was it Harry? Did she kiss you?"

"Well… yes and no. But my scar started hurting –"

"And even that isn't enough to tell you that she's bad!"

"Shut up Hermione! Anyway, she made it stop hurting when she touched it with blue magic."

"How would she know your scar was hurting unless she's been stalking you!"

"Hermione Malfoy hasn't been that far away from her –" Harry stopped speaking when he heard something whispering. His friends just looked at him oddly as he searched the room with his eyes for its owner. When everything goes back to normal after a few seconds Harry just shrugs it off and decides to join Ron in sampling the desserts. He reaches for his cup of cider only to feel the familiar sensation he'd only felt a few times in his life. But who would turn his goblet into a portkey?


	6. Griffondor vs Slytherin

_**Ch.6 –**__ Griffondor vs Slytherin_

As soon as the old transport-feelings vanished Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a bedroom. Noises behind him caused him to turn to a shocking scene. Draco Malfoy was pinning Kagome to the bed, ignoring anything she said as he kept trying to persuade her into more… intimate attentions. Her tears were what had him seeing red. It was as if something else had control of his body, Harry crossed the room in an instant. He grabbed onto the collar of Malfoy's robes and yanked the boy away from his crush. He tossed Malfoy into the door and brandished his wand as the Slytherin turned to face him.

"What are _you_ doing here _Potter_!" Malfoy sneered.

"Obviously she does not welcome your affections _Malfoy_!"

"Trying to be her knight in shining armor _Potter_! If you think I'll allow your filthy half-blood to touch her –"

"Immobulus!" Draco froze in mid-sentence as harry used the opportunity to shove Malfoy out the door. "Colloportus." He adds before turning to Kagome. The girl was curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her face. Harry moves to sit next to her but doesn't touch her. "I'm sorry Malfoy was an ass. Don't think all of us wizards are like that. Acio portkey." His goblet appears before him and he's sent back to the Griffondor table in the Great Hall.

"Blimey Harry! That was freaky mate!" Ron exclaims. "Where the bloody hell did you go?"

"Kagome's –"

"YOU WENT INTO A GIRL'S ROOM!" Hermione shrieks before both boys move to cover her mouth.

"Shut up Hermione!" Harry snaps. "Its not like I willed my goblet to turn into a portkey!"

"What did she want mate?" Ron asks excitedly.

"She was being terrorized by Malfoy."

"What did you get in return? Did she kiss you again?"

"No. I got nothing in return. I got rid of Malfoy and came back here."

"But that's boring!" Ron whines.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione smacks him upside the head. "You're horrible! Absolutely horrid! How _dare_ you think of Harry having romantic relations with a _Slytherin_! It's ridiculous! She's –"

"A _girl_ Hermione!" Harry snaps at her yet again. "And let me remind you that the only reason _I'm_ not in Slytherin is because I _asked_ to be in Griffondor!" The bookworm is surprisingly silent as Harry takes his time gathering his things and leaving.


End file.
